


Stranded

by Dantalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Dantalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino's girlfriend just dumped him and he pretty much is a pariah in his school, but one day the "in crowd" ask him to hang out with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The In Crowd

Lovino woke up with the music coming from his alarm clock and hit the damn thing till it shut up.  
-Lovi time to get up- he heard his grandfather voice  
-Forget it!! I'm not going anywhere  
-Oh come on!! You'll be late for school, besides I made waffles Your favorite!!!  
-They USED to be my favorite, now I fucking hate them!!!  
-What???  
-Good morning fratello!!- He heard his stupid chirpy brother and didn't answer just buried his face deeper in the pillow  
-Hi Feli- his grandfather said- good to see you're ready. Did you know your brother no longer like waffles?  
-Yes... I tell you why in the kitchen alright nonno? - He said in a hush voice. Did he seriously think Lovino couldn't hear him? They were standing right in front of his bed for god's sake!!!!  
-Oh alright

Finally they left and walked to the kitchen  
-So what's with your brother he's been on a foul mood lately but hating waffles?? that's new even for him!!  
-Yes. Well they remind him of his ex girlfriend so...  
-What??? Did He and Bel broke up??!! When did this happened?  
-Last week  
-And why didn't anyone tell me???!!! My god your brother is so secretive! sometimes... I really don't get him... And why did they broke up?  
-She brake up with him, apparently she fell in love with some Portuguese guy... he has been pretty lonely at school since then Luddy and I try to...  
-I'M RIGHT HERE- Lovino who had finally came down for breakfast said, and his brother instinctively jumped behind his grandfather  
-Great Lovi!!!- his grandfather answered with a big smile- so tell me how's school??  
Lovino didn't answered and just grunted so his grandfather thought of a subject that might cheer him up and he found it!!  
-Lovi your birthday is coming up!!!  
-So?  
-So!!! Let's have a big ass party, you know like the ones they show on TV. It will be awesome!!  
-I don't want a party... I only want a car I told you already!!!  
-I know but... we can do both  
-Let me spell it to you N-O NO!! I only want a car, anyway I'm off  
-What?? What about your breakfast?  
-Not hungry  
-At least let me drive you to school  
-No thanks I'll walk till I'll have my own car Bye- He said and closed the door behind him leaving his brother and grandfather confused and worried.

 

He was eating alone at school AGAIN, he had no friends and he used to spend all of his time with his girlfriend. At least he didn't have to see the happy couple, luckily Bel transfered to his "love's" school.

-It's nothing personal Lovi really!! But you know... people grow apart and well... I'm in love with Joao and he's in love with me

Lovino would like to tell that he took it with dignity and just walked away, but the fact was he cried and begged... and then cried a little more, in front of the entire school, bad idea because not only Bel didn't get back with him, but it turned him into the bullies favorite target. Even kids who weren't bullies were messing up with him!!! It has become like a law or something Fucking great!! He was eating lunch all by himself when he heard,

-Hi dude!! Alone again???- so he looked up from his lunch and saw the most popular kid in the entire school talking to him... why was he doing that?? Talking to him was social suicide!!  
-Naturally  
-What?  
-The song Alfred!!! bloody hell- his boyfriend, a smaller boy with big bushy eyebrows said  
-Oh... Right!!!- He said and started laughing- You're funny!!! But... hey I hate seeing you alone and mopping around all the time why don't you hang out with me and my friends after school??? Today is the perfect time!! We're planning something really cool!!

Really? The in crowd??? Lovino wasn't that naive.  
-I don't think so Jones  
-What? But why?  
-I think he's afraid of us- A scary looking tall guy with a strong Russian accent said  
-Afraid?? Well of you I totally get it!!! But Arthur, Yao and I are pretty cool!!! You're cool too dude!!!- he said to Ivan who had that terrifying smile.  
-Is that true? Are you afraid??- Arthur, Alfred's boyfriend asked  
-Of course I'm not!!!- Lovino replied  
-Then that's set, see you after school dude!!! -Alfred said and he and his friends leave... Perhaps he was worrying too much, I mean they weren't bullies, none of them were. Not even Ivan!! They were just pretty popular jocks, except for Arthur of course, he was kind of a nerd, who was popular only because he was Alfred's boyfriend. So... alright!! He would go with them!! What's the worst that could happen? 

Lovino waited for them at the school gates, he looked at the hour on his cellphone and sighed... they ditched him  
-Hey dude you came!!! -He heard Alfred's voice and he and his group of friends ran to him  
-Well yeah...- Alfred put his arm around him and guided him to his mustang- I'm sorry you had to wait for us but the coach wanted to talk to Ivan and me...  
-That's alright I understand- He said while getting on the car -So where are we going??  
-It's a surprise dude!!!  
-Don't worry you're gonna love it!!! - Yao, Ivan's boyfriend, told him, Yao was... well good for everything he had straight A's and was amazingly good when it came to sports Lovino kinda hated him for that  
-Great!! Let's go!!!- Alfred said again

Lovino started to get a little anxious when he noticed they were heading downtown. He had lived a pretty sheltered life and he wasn't out of his fancy neighborhood much, or at all, not that he was afraid or anything like that!!! Of course not!!! but what for?? He had everything he needed pretty much at his doorstep.

-Lovi?- He heard and turned to Yao  
-W-what? I'm sorry I didn't...  
-Yeah I noticed it!!  
-We were just asking you what kind of phone do you have??- Arthur said  
-An iPhone  
-Really? can I see it??- Yao asked  
-S-sure- Lovino said and handed his phone to him  
-Let me see... You're in luck my friend it's the same one Ivan has!!!  
-And why is that luck??- Lovino asked  
-Well because that means Yao can make it better!!!- Ivan replied- He is really a tech wizard and he kinda supercharge it!!! My battery is pretty much immortal now!!  
-Really? I don't know...  
-We're here!!!- Alfred yelled and everyone got off the car. Lovino looked around and panicked for a second, he was really far from home  
-So where are we going???  
-We're gonna eat the best fricking burgers in the entire world dude!!!!  
He must have guessed so... 

They got to a small place that was a little hidden and saw Alfred devour like 20 burgers while Arthur just looked at him, Yao and Ivan ate too but not as much as Alfred. Lovino bit his and... you know what?? he hated to admit it but this was actually pretty good!! Who would have thought it Huh?? Perhaps this was a good thing, a great thing!! And he just have found himself a really cool group of friends.


	2. The Busker

The check came and Alfred said  
-Well time to pay!!  
-I'll go with you- Arthur said and both of them stood up and walked to the cash register  
-I gotta go to the bathroom- Yao said  
Lovino was left alone at the table well... with Ivan so he was pretty unconformable, fortunately Alfred called him  
-Hey Ivan!! They don't have any change. Do you have like 5 dollars to spare??  
-Sure!!- He said and stood up- Be right back Lovi!!- He told him with that terrifying smile.

Lovino started to think that he should offer to pay, I mean of course Alfred was the one who ate the most but if he really wanna left his new friends with a good impression of him he should at least pay for his part... and perhaps the tip. He looked for his wallet and... fuck he left it in his backpack and he left his backpack on Alfred's car... fucking great!!! Anyway that was no big deal he just needed the car keys and he would go get it. He turned around and said  
-Hey Alfred!!!- But saw no one. Where were they?? He stood up and asked the cashier slash waiter please god don't let him be slash cook too- Hey where's the guy with glasses who was talking to you a minute a go??  
-He left  
-What??? No fucking way!!!  
-Yes fucking way, he paid and left and if you're not gonna order anything else I think you should do the same- Lovino rushed out in time to see Alfred's mustang pulling out and his friends laughing and waving good bye at him. Fucking IDIOTS!!! No, he was the idiot he should have never fall for it!!

Anyway he just needed to call his grandfather and tell him that... no way!! But was Feli's macho boyfriend a better option?? Fuck!! Yes he was. He started looking for his phone and remember that Yao never gave it back. Fuck Fuck Fuck!!! He said out loud it didn't matter who would hear him, he walked inside the burger place once again and asked the cashier slash waiter   
-Can I use your phone??  
-Sorry don't have one- he replied  
Lovino sighed annoyed and pointed at the phone  
-Oh that one, sorry staff use only  
-Listen this is a fucking emergency alright?? I'll pay you for the fucking call when my family comes to get me  
-Oh an emergency??? Well in that case I'm pretty sure the army will be here any minute now!!!   
-W-what??? B-but???? Come on!!!  
-Sorry pretty boy staff only and if you're not gonna order anything else...  
-Know what?? You're fucking food sucks and so does this fucking place!! The first thing I'm gonna do when I get home is call the fucking health department!!!!!!- He yelled and stormed off

He started walking without knowing where to go, boy was he far from home Huh?? anyway that's not reason to worry he just needed to call a cab and... fuck!! Alright he just needed to find a cop. He looked around and saw a couple of women who when they noticed him blew kisses at him... better to walk around a little more, there's a group of very suspicious men... better to walk a little faster, here comes a guy wearing a coat and fuck! He's following him alright then time to run!! Lovino started running till he lost the guy, looked around and saw that he was even more lost than before if that was even possible!!!

He sat down on the sidewalk and heard a tune... was it Spanish?? Yeah it was. 

A que no me dejas  
A que te enamoro antes de que llegues a la puerta  
A que no  
A que no me dejas

He started walking towards the sound and saw two guys, one blond who was painting... What and odd place to do so it's not like any tourists are gonna come here!!! At least not on their own free will and a olive skin guy who was playing the guitar and singing, his guitar case actually had a lot of money on it, despite this doesn't being the best neighborhood for doing this kinda thing it seemed that a lot of people enjoyed his music, or his face he was really handsome... Fuck no time to think about that kinda stuff now!! It was a pity he didn't have a guitar or a good singing voice or the ability to play the guitar for that matter or he would have the money he needed in a fucking minute. Hey wait a minute!!!

He looked at the busker, he was singing and dancing around the painter, surely they were friends or boyfriends he probably wouldn't even notice if Lovino were to take a dollar or two right??? Oh come on!!! It's not like he was taking the money from a little girl selling matches!!!!!!!!! This guy seemed to be around his own age and quite healthy so... he got closer, he looked at the case... and then at the busker to make sure he still was distracted, he was, it was like he was serenading the other guy!!! Stupid idiot!!! Anyway back to the case... Just reach your hand, take what you can and run OK?? He was about to do it when he heard  
-Hi!!!   
He looked up and saw a couple of green eyes looking at him. Fuck!!! The busker laughed and told him.   
-I don't mind if you need change for a bill!!!! Actually a lot of people ask me that!!! Let me guess... a ten dollar bill right?  
-No...- He answered while looking down feeling his face heating  
-A fifty?? I don't think I have enough for that...  
-Listen... could I just... could I just take like two dollars I'll pay you back I promise!!!- The busker seemed to be quite surprised so Lovino quickly add- I'm not a weirdo or anything like that but some guys at my school talked me into coming here with them and they left with my wallet and my phone!!!! And the stupid greasy guy at the burger place won't let me use his fucking phone and....  
-Oh I see, you're lost, I should have thought it before!!! After all you're dressed like a stocker!! Why are you dressed like that anyway do you work at wall street or something like that??  
-It's my uniform you fucking idiot!! So... are you gonna lend me the money??  
-Of course!!!!!! But do you know how to get back to your home from here???  
-No. But I've seen in the movies they have a map at the metro so I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out!!  
The other looked confused and laughed his head off  
-Stop it you idiot!!!!!!!  
-I'm sorry I'm so sorry- He said while trying to recover his breath  
-What's so funny Tony??- The blond painter guy asked him  
-Nothing Franny it's just that I'm gonna go for a minute, I'm gonna take my new friend home- He said while grabbing some money from his guitar case- Come on amigo let's go!!  
-R-really?? You're gonna do that??  
-Sure!!  
-How do I know you're not a maniac who wants to tie me to a bed, cut me open and sell my organs!!  
-I saw a movie like that!!!!!!! And I guess you don't know it  
Lovino sighed and said- Fine let's go I guess if you were selling organs in the black market you'd dress better  
The other laughed and said- That's right!!! Come on let's take you home!!


	3. The way home

Lovino told the busker where he lived, he kinda had too... and he said  
-Wow!! that's a really fancy neighborhood... don't worry I know how to get there now let's go we need to take the subway oh I'm sorry the “metro”- He said and chuckled  
-Hey!! That its fucking name it comes from 'metropolitan transport system' and...  
-Alright alright no need to get mad amigo!! That's what it's called in Spanish too but you're the first person here who I've heard calling it that way!!!  
-Fucking idiot

They got into a pretty packed train and Lovino was getting kinda anxious what if this guy just take him to an even more horrible place??? if that's even possible, or what if he really were to tie him to a chair send his picture to a bunch of millionaires an then... Fuck!! He had seen too many movies.  
-THE END IS NEAR THE END IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!- he heard a filthy guy with a bushy beard yelling and walking to him so he instinctively hugged the busker who just laughed and say  
-Don't worry that's Jack he always hangs around here and says that kinda stuff... Hi Jack!!!- He greeted the man who just waved at him and kept yelling his ominous messages. Lovino let him go, blushed and said  
-You have the weirdest friends Anthony  
-Well I... What did you call me??  
-That's your name isn't it?? The blond guy called you Tony  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Close but not quite. Actually it is Antonio with an OOOO  
-Whatever, it's just a fucking letter- Lovino said while rolling his eyes  
-A pretty important one- Antonio replied. Lovino waited for him to ask his name I mean that's what you do in this kinda situations it is common decency!!! Actually no, it is more like fucking common sense!!! He waited for a while but he finally gave up and pretty much yelled.  
-Aren't you gonna ask me my name??!!!  
-I thought you didn't want me to know it!!! After all I'm the evil guy who's gonna sell your organs in the black market!! or Am I gonna eat them???!! I still haven't decided yet!!!  
-Shut it you idiot!!! You don't joke around with things like that!!!!!  
-Sorry!! so What is your name???  
-Lovino  
-Lovin  
-L-O-V-I- ohh I see what you're doing. Fucking idiot!!!- He said and the other laughed, Lovino smiled too and he finally relaxed. They changed trains like three times, got into a bus and they finally got to his neighborhood when it was about to get dark.

-We're here Lovi!!! Anyway see you later!!!- He said and turned around but Lovino grabbed him by the arm and said  
-You're not gonna leave me here!!! Come on let's go to my house!!!  
-Are you sure??  
-Completely  
Antonio looked like he was gonna do a clever remark about he being a organ thief or something like that but Lovino stared daggers at him so he decided to keep it to himself (wisely). They've got to a pretty big house and Lovino quickly opened the door, He didn't have any keys but he didn't need them his grandfather and brother rarely locked the door.

-Lovi there you are!!!! Where have you been??!!!- Nonno said  
-Pretty long story... What's that??- He said pointing at his backpack that was in the sofa  
-Your backpack of course your friends are pretty nice and they brought it here!!! They also told me you were gonna be a little late... but this is more than a little. I tried to call you but I heard your ring tone coming from your backpack so I was starting to get worried...  
-My friends???!! Those fucking idiots are nothing for a bunch of...- Lovino stopped himself and said in a much calmer voice- This is Antonio  
-Oh hi son!!! I'm so sorry I was so relief to see Lovi that I didn't see you there!!!!  
-That's alright sir- He said and shook his hand- Anyway Lovi I really have to go...  
-Wait!!!- Lovino said, opened his backpack and took his wallet at least everything was there- Let me pay you back  
-You don't need to Lovi it was my pleasure!!! Now I gotta go and dream with that tasty liver!!!  
-Shut it you idiot!! Are you sure?  
-I am. See you later Lovi nice to meet you sir!!- He said closed the door and he was off.  
-So who is he, is he your new boyfriend???- Nonno asked with a smirk.  
-No, he is just a guy who took pity on me and got me home!!!  
-What? Pity?? What are you talking about??  
Lovino told him what happened and his grandfather was really mad  
-What??!!! I can not believe it!!!! And they had the nerve to come here??!!! I'm calling their parents!!!!  
-Yeah nonno why don't you do that?? and after that could you please carve the words Granpa's little boy in my forehead???!! I'm already a pariah I don't need your help to turn me into even more of an outcast!!!  
-But... alright I'll call the principal  
-Same thing!!! Why do you wanna ruin my life even more???!!  
-I don't want to ruin your life but their little “joke” was pretty dangerous!!! They left you in a strange place with no phone and no money!!!  
-What?? Who did that??- Feliciano who had just got in with his idiot macho boyfriend asked, Great!!! now everyone knew it!!!  
-Some of Lovi's classmates  
-Fratello that's awful!!!  
-Whatever, just... just don't ruin my life even more alright??- He told nonno and went up to his room, after a while someone knocked on the door  
-Go away!!!  
-Hi Lovi- His brother said and let himself in. The idiot!!!  
-What do you want???  
-Well I know that you have said no before but could you please reconsider sitting with me and my friends at lunch??  
-Yeah!!! I'd look really cool sitting with my little brother and his stupid ass friends!!  
-We're only a year younger  
-That's enough to make me look even more like a loser, listen just... just leave alone alright? I'm fine!!

Feliciano left and Lovino threw himself on his bed.


	4. The Painter

Next day at school he was eating lunch when Alfred and his posie sat at his table.  
-Hi dude!!! How have you been??  
-Fuck off Jones!!  
-Oh come on!!! Don't tell me you're mad!!! It was just a little joke dude!!! Where's your sense of humor???!!!  
-You're right!!! Some idiots left me with no money and no cellphone in god only knows where!!! Hilarious!!!!!!!!  
-Wait no money??- Alfred asked  
-That's right my wallet was on my backpack you fucking idiot!!!  
-What??? Lovi I didn't know that!!!- Lovino stood up and started to walk away so Alfred yelled  
-You can't blame us for that!! we didn't know it, and hey if you didn't think about...- He stop turned around and said  
-Didn't think what?? That you were gonna abandon me there? if I would have thought that I wouldn't have gone with you in the first place!!  
-Look Lovi we're really sorry we were just...  
-Fuck you Jones!!- Lovino said, flipped him off and kept walking.

Fucking great was this his life now?? Hiding in the fucking bathroom so no one would see him cry?? Great just fucking great!! When he came out Alfred and his friends no longer did any attempt to talk to him and it really seemed like everyone stopped bullying him and switch to ignore him. The bell finally rang and Feliciano yelled at him  
-Hi fratello!!!  
-What do you want??  
-Walk with you of course!!! We live at the same house!!  
-I'm not going home  
-You're not?? but..  
-I've got something to do so tell nonno OK??- He said and ran, he called an uber car that left him at the only metro station that he remembered, but he didn't remember any other place... well except for the fucking burger place, he took his phone and googled it perhaps if the Health Department already got his mail he'd find a headline that will read: Disgusting place ran by greasy idiot close at last!! City celebrates!! He chuckled to himself and... wait a minute no way!! That fucking place was actually on google maps!! something told him that Jones had something to do with that. Fine...  
He got to the burger place and started walking hoping to hear the guitar but nothing... He didn't remember any of that places of course that yesterday he didn't look around he just run, he walked a lot till he was really tired so he sat on the sidewalk for a moment and heard.  
-Hi!- He looked up and saw the painter carrying around a paper bag and some soda- You're Tony's friend aren't you?? Are you lost again??  
-No you moron!! I'm looking for Antonio can you tell me where he is?  
-Same place as yesterday, come on follow me!!  
He followed him and this time he did look around trying hard to memorize the way.  
-Hey Tony!! Look who I've found!!!  
-Oh hi Franny!!!- He said looking up from his stupid guitar- Hi Lovi!!! What are you doing here???  
-I... here- He said and put a one hundred bill on his guitar case  
-W-what?? Lovi this is a lot of money I can't...  
-But I can!!!- Francis said and snatched the bill from him- I guess you're paying for today's meal Tony!!!  
-What?? Are you gonna let him do that???- Lovino asked Antonio  
-Well yes... - he replied and laughed- we're roommates and share all the bills so I guess it's only fair, anyway you didn't have to do that Lovi  
-I know... but I did say I was gonna pay you back- He said and both of them sat on the sidewalk while Antonio tuned his guitar  
-I didn't spend a hundred dollars...  
-Here- Francis said give them both sandwiches and a glass of soda  
-Thanks Franny!!! Lovi this is Francis  
-Nice to meet you!!- The guy said and tried to kiss him in the cheek so Lovino pushed him away  
-What the hell do you think you're doing??!!!  
-Greeting you That's how I greet!!! European style!!  
-Well it's fucking disgusting!!!!  
Antonio and Francis laughed and Lovino asked  
-Why are you two in a place like this??? I mean it's not like it's full of tourists!!! You two would get more money somewhere else like I don't know... near a fucking landmark!!!  
-Oh it's all about money isn't it?? I love the urban landscape, it's beautiful in his own way and true artists don't care about money...- Francis replied like he was reciting a poem  
-Says the guy who just snatched the bill out of Antonio's hand!!!!- Lovino snapped  
-Well artists have to eat too!!!- Francis said  
-Actually is something in between Francis paints the urban landmark and sell his paintings on line, and I... well I just keep him company and make a few bucks while doing it.  
-You're an idiot  
The three of them ate and talk till it was night time.  
-Are you gonna get your friend home Tony?- Francis asked- he did get lost trying to get here so...  
-Shut it idiot I didn't get lost I just didn't quite remember the exact spot!!- Antonio laughed stood up and offer him his hand  
-Come on Lovi let's go- He could call a cab but... he would like to go through the same route again... you know to finally memorize it  
-Fine- He replied while rolling his eyes

They were on their way to Lovino's home when he say  
-So... you live with that Francis guy??  
-Yep and with Gilbert

Gilbert?? Where have he heard that name before?? Anyway it didn't matter  
-Oh I see are you two like a couple...?  
Antonio looked at him and started to laugh  
-What??? No!!! We're friends!! Best friends but that's pretty much it  
-Oh! So you're single  
-Why are you asking me that???  
Lovino blushed and replied  
-It's just small talk you idiot!!!!!!! I'm just trying to be polite  
-I see... so how are things at your school??  
-They suck  
-Really?? I'm sorry to hear that

When they were on Lovino's doorstep Antonio said  
-Good night Lovi it was so nice seeing you again  
-Wait!  
-What?  
-Well- Oh come on!! Just do it!!- Why don't you give me your phone number?? You know so I can call you...- Idiot!!! What else would he want his phone number for??!!! Idiot!!! Idiot!!! Idiot!!!  
-I don't have a phone Lovi  
-What? Really?  
-Really. They're just too expensive... but Gilbert, you know my roommate, has one do you want his number?  
-I don't know I don't even know him yet, what about the blond idiot who tried to kiss me?  
-Francis doesn't have one either- he said with a chuckle  
-If this Gilbert guy is your friend how come I haven't seen him before??  
-That's because out of the three of us he's the only one who has a formal job!!! Well if you call selling hot dogs formal... Do you want his phone number??  
-No... I'll just wait till you have your own  
-Very well then Lovi see you!!  
-Bye

Lovino got into his house and his grandfather was waiting for him  
-Lovi where have you been??!! I sent you like a hundred messages!!! And I called you like a thousand times!!  
Lovino checked his phone and saw that his grandfather wasn't exaggerating Jesus Christ!!  
-Sorry I didn't hear my phone  
-Where have you been?  
-I was hanging out with Antonio and his weird ass friend  
-Antonio?? Oh!! That guy from yesterday!  
-That's right  
-I'm glad you made a new friend but you should answer your phone I was worried sick!!  
-I know, it won't happen again hey nonno?  
-What?  
-Do you remember that I told you I wanted a car for my birthday?  
-Yes...  
-Well I change my mind  
-Really?? That's great!! So do you want a party then??  
-No, I just want the money, so I can just buy the things I want... I think that's the best present  
-Money?? I don't know that seems so impersonal  
-Anyway that's what I really want, I'm going to my room.


	5. The Birthday

The next days at school it was like he was a fucking ghost or something no one paid any attention to him or talked to him and his class seemed to have decided to go on like he didn't exist at all. Did they have a meeting about that or what??

Because they all seemed to do it. Even the teachers!!! When they have to find partners to do some project they just assumed he was gonna work alone same thing with teams, it didn't matter if the project was fucking huge!!!! Every teacher was like, “you'll work alone right Vargas?” And what was he supposed to say??? “No, could you please FORCE someone to work with me??” He fucking hated that place!!.

The only good thing about his day was going to see Antonio and his weird painter friend. He had memorize the way and although Antonio still got him home he felt more at home there than he ever did at his school.

-Lovi, Lovi wake up...- He heard his grandfather and his brother fuck!! He should really start to lock his bedroom door  
-Leave me alone  
-Oh come on!!! Don't you remember what day is today???  
-It's a very special day!!!- His brother yelled so Lovino finally got up  
-Happy Birthday Lovi!!!  
-What? Oh right today is my birthday...  
-Of course it is!!! Here!!- His brother said and gave him a box  
-Thanks...  
-Come on open it!!!!!!!!!!- Lovino opened the box and found...  
-A sweater... thanks  
His brother laughed and say- Look inside the pockets!!  
Lovino did as he was told and found a gift certificate for the apple store  
-Nonno said you told him that you wanted money but this seems a little more personal and I knitted the sweater myself!!!  
-And I already transfered the money to your account son!!- His grandfather said- I'm really sorry but I can't knit so I cooked you a special breakfast!!  
-Thanks!!- Lovino said really happy- He took a shower ate breakfast hugged his grandfather and brother, he kinda had to, and he was off, he was walking to school but... know what?? Fuck that place!! And instead he decided to go see Antonio after one quick stop.

-Hi Lovi!!!!!!! What are you doing here so early?? What about school??- Antonio asked when he noticed Lovino standing next to him  
-We have the day off- He answered  
-Really?? Then why are you wearing your uniform?  
-It was a sudden thing.. they found asbestos or some shit like that... Why are you asking me that?? Do you want me to go away??  
-Of course not Lovi!!! I'm so sorry come on, take a sit!!!  
-Thanks... I've got something for you  
-Really??  
-You've got something for me too Lovi?- Francis asked  
-Sure I do!!! This!!!- Lovino said and flipped him off  
Francis laughed and said- Fine fine I understand I'm gonna go back to my painting and leave you two alone  
-What is it Lovi?- Antonio asked  
-This- Lovino said and gave him a box  
-What??!!!- Antonio said pretty much in shock looking at the iPhone box- please Lovi tell me it's just the box!!  
-Of course not!! Come on open it!!  
Antonio opened it still kinda hoping it will be a joke but no, there it was a shiny new iPhone  
-My god Lovi... I don't believe you actu...  
Lovino took it from him, turned it on and added his phone number  
-This way we can keep in touch and you NEED to have one Antonio My god!!! you live like we're in the 70's or something!!!!  
-But Lovi those things are really expensive!!  
-They sure are!! - Francis who left his painting when hearing Antonio scream said  
-You again?- Lovino asked  
-Sorry sorry  
-They're not that expensive... now come on let's make you an account!! They gave me free credits for iTunes too...

Lovino spent the whole day with them and soon enough it started to get dark  
-Time to take you home Lovi- Antonio said while standing up  
-I don't want to... Can I sleep with you? I mean at your place!!!!!!!- He quickly corrected himself  
-S-sure... but is that alright with your..  
-Let me ask him!!- Lovino cut him off and dialed his grandfather's cellphone number  
-Hi son!! Are you on your way home?  
-Actually... I was gonna ask you if it's OK with you if I stay at Antonio's  
-What??!!! But I don't even know the guy!!!  
-Yes you do!!  
-Well I met him once!! But I don't know who his parents are or where he lives!!  
-Look I'm gonna be alright, see you tomorrow!!  
-What??!! Son wait...!!!

Lovino cut the call and turn his cellphone off  
-What did he say?- Antonio asked  
-He said it's OK- Lovino answered while sitting down again  
Since it was dark Francis stopped painting and they were both sitting listenning to Antonio sing and play the guitar when they heard someone yelling

-Hi there leeches!!! Did you miss me?!!! - And he saw a guy coming to them  
-Hi there Gil!!! Lovi this is Gil  
-Oh your other roommate... hi  
-Hi you're Toño's little friend Huh? Nice to meet you!!!!!!!- Why was this guy so loud?  
-He's gonna bunk with us tonight, I hope that's alright with you  
-Sure it is!!! I just hope you're not as loud as... what was her name??? Lupita?? My god!!! Even when I don't know Spanish I could understand most of what she was screaming!!!  
-What??!!! What is he talking about??!!!- Lovino asked pretty mad  
-Gil is talking about my last girlfriend Lovi- Antonio answered  
-Oh...- he replied. Was that a surprise? Antonio was pretty handsome and it was no wonder he already had his share of girlfriends but this made him think, I mean he didn't care at all about his partner's gender, as long as sex was consensual everything was alright... but what if Antonio didn't feel the same way??  
-Come on let's go!!- Antonio took his hand and lead him to their apartment, it was alright... Not too big, not too small and at the same building they where always in front of... What a surprise!!  
-Do you want to have dinner??? I've got tons of hot dogs!!  
-Thanks Gil!!- Antonio said  
-My pleasure. So come on leeches let's eat!!!  
-Could you stop calling him that??!!!- Lovino said pretty mad even when Gilbert wasn't talking just to Antonio but to Antonio, Francis and probably him as well- My god!! How much does he owe you?? I'll pay you OK??!!! So quit it already!!!- The three of them stood there pretty surprised by Lovino's strong reaction  
-Relax Lovi Gil is only joking- Antonio said and hugged him, Lovino calmed down and said  
-I'm sorry... but you have a wicked sense of humor!!!  
-You should talk to my brother... He thinks the same way!!! Perhaps you two would get along!!  
They ate then watch some bad movies until Antonio saw Lovino yawned so he said,  
-Come on Lovi let me show you my room!!  
-Sure. Good night  
-Good Night Lovi!!!- Gilbert and Francis said  
-My god that kid is weird!!!- He “whispered” (well Gilbert's version of a whisper) to Francis  
-Please mon ami don't be harsh he's just in love!!!  
-What?  
-Isn't that pretty obvious!!! My god Gil you're as clueless as Antonio!! I don't think he knows either  
-Well I just met the guy!! But perhaps you're right...  
-I'm always right when it comes to LUV


	6. The Other Rommate

They've got into Antonio's room and again it was just perfect. It had a few paintings of landscapes in the wall (most likely of Francis doing) and it had a pretty bohemian air to it just like Antonio himself.

-Make yourself at home Lovi I'll be in the couch if you need anything  
-What?? No!!!- He pretty much yelled without even thinking  
-What??  
-I meant... – Lovino said while blushing and trying hard to find the right words to come out of this situation with as much dignity as possible – I meant you won't be able to sleep in the couch your friends are still there and they're noisy as hell!!!  
Antonio laughed and replied- Don't worry I can sleep anywhere!!!  
You know you already pretty much fuck it so just do it- Then sleep here...- Lovino replied  
Antonio seemed to think about it for a moment until he finally smiled and said-You're right!!! - And opened his closet  
-What are you doing?  
-I almost forgot I've got a sleeping bag!! Looks like I can sleep here after all!!- Idiot  
Lovino sighed, put on Antonio's sleepwear and got inside the covers. Antonio only took his shirt off and got into the sleeping bag with his jeans on  
-So... tell me about your ex girlfriend- Lovino said while looking at the ceiling and still hearing some of the loud ass noise Francis and Gilbert were doing in the living room  
-Lupita? What do you want to know about her?  
-Why you break up for example?  
-Well it's difficult...  
-Why?  
-Because we loved each other but we fought a lot, about every little thing... so we decided it was better to split up while we still had feelings for each other instead of when we hated each other guts you know?  
-No, I wouldn't know, my girlfriend just cheated on me  
-What? Really?  
-Yes, with some Portuguese guy it was a pretty messy breakup and it didn't help that I begged her to stay with me in front of the entire school...  
-That does sound bad... but I don't think it's that big of a deal  
-What?  
-Well if had a dime for everyone of my girlfriends who I begged to stay with me...  
-Really?  
-Yep  
-So... Have you only dated girls???- Lovino finally managed to ask the question he desperately wanted an answer for  
-No  
-What?!!  
-I also have dated a couple of guys before... I don't care about that kind of things...  
Great!!!!!!!!!!! Wait a minute...- Are those guys...??  
-What??!!! No!!! They're not Gil and Franny!!!- That would be pretty awkward... Anyway let's try to sleep ¡Hasta mañana Lovi!  
-Good night

The next day was a Saturday to they woke up pretty late, Lovino turned his phone on just enough to send his grandfather an SMS telling him that he was alright and that he was gonna stay there today as well. They have hot dogs for breakfast and then Gilbert left to cover a shift at the hot dog place and Antonio and Francis finally went to a fucking landmark.

-Finally!! I don't know why you don't do this everyday  
-We're only doing it for you you know- Francis said- I can't paint in this kinda environment is so crowded!! So I'm just gonna try and sell a few paintings  
-And I figured perhaps I could manage to get a few bucks and treat you guys to a real dinner!! Not that I don't love Gil's hot dogs...  
-Oh yes...- Francis answered  
-You don't need to that!!! - Lovino said pretty excited -I've got money let's go to a restaurant!!!  
-Really? I don't know Lovi you already spent enough money  
-And we're already here!!!- Francis said- so let's try and make the most out of it!!  
-Fine but I'll treat you to dinner... both of you... I mean the three of you!!!- He said while blushing- You know so that fucking guy won't call you a leech anymore  
-He was joking Lovi!!! Now let's go!!- Antonio said and took him by the hand. Francis did manage to sell a few paintings at very high prices and Antonio got tons of money perhaps Lovino was right and everything was location, location, location. But he wouldn't like to turn this into a habit by the end of the day he almost had no voice left and he had no time to eat because the people kept asking him for more and more songs.

-Hi there leeches!!!- Lovino heard  
-Again?? I already told him...  
-Lovi JOKE- Antonio quickly said  
-Fine- he replied while rolling his eyes  
-How did things go??  
-Fine- Antonio replied with almost no voice so he cleared his throat and repeated himself-Fine  
-I see... so are we gonna eat hot dogs again tonight??? or do you...  
-We're going to a restaurant My treat!!- Lovino cut him off- I only wish you weren't wearing that fucking place's uniform!!!  
-Hey come on this is classy as hell!!!- Gilbert replied- And it's not like these guys are dress any better- He said pointing at Antonio and Francis although that wasn't entirely truth Francis always was a sharp dresser.  
-Fine let's go. This area is full of tourists and I saw a couple that were dress even worse than you and got into restaurants...  
-That's the spirit Lovi!!- Antonio said and hugged him  
-Now come on let's go!!- They've got into a really fancy place- at least for the three of them, and they almost had a hearth attack when they looked at the prices on the menu  
-Lovi I think we should leave- Antonio said  
-Why? You don't like this place?  
-It's not that!! But look at the prices!!  
-Please don't worry about that!! Order anything you want!!  
-Really? Anything??- Francis asked  
-Anything- Lovino replied  
-WOW I just hope my brother has friends that are as willing to pay for stuff as you are at his new fancy school!!- Gilbert said  
-What?  
-Gil's little brother got a scholarship for a really fancy school Lovi!!- Antonio said- Perhaps you know him!!  
-Yeah probably, cause you know I'm friends with ALL the kids that attend a private school- Lovino said sarcastically  
-Yeah you're right I'm sorry- Antonio said with a chuckle. Francis and Gilbert ordered tons of food Antonio was gonna order only a salad so Lovino ordered for him. He paid with his credit card and even ordered some food to go.  
-Since we're here I'm gonna go to the ATM. Come with me!!- He said and grabbed Antonio by his arm  
-Are you sure Lovi? Wouldn't people think I want to rob you or something?... If they're not thinking that already  
-Of course not!!! And even if they do fuck them!!! Come on!!  
-Fine- He said and they both ran towards the ATM  
-Oh my god I'm so fucking full!!!- Gilbert said- I'm really glad Tony found a sugar daddy!!!  
-Gil do you listen to yourself when you talk???  
-Hey come on bro!! I'm saying it's a great thing and to be honest I always kinda assumed you would be the one to get it  
-What??!!


	7. The Brother

He slept there again and had hot dogs for breakfast again... Lovino didn't know how Antonio managed to live like that!!! Thank god he got some cash at the ATM so they could at least have some pizza for lunch. They got into a movie without paying of course, even when Lovino begged them to let him pay and strolled around until night time.

-Time to go home Lovi  
-Fine... Bye weirdos!!!- He said to Francis and Gilbert  
-Bye Lovi!!- They replied

They were in the subway and Antonio asked  
-Is everything alright Lovi? You know at home?  
-What??? Why are you asking me that?  
-Well... You don't seem too eager to go there... I mean when we first met...  
-Please!!! When we first met I was afraid I was gonna end up tied to a chair while some guy with a driller made a whole in my head!!! Of course I was desperate to go home!!  
-You've seen too many movies- Antonio said with a chuckle  
-But now...you know... things are different  
Antonio looked at him and smiled- So you're no longer worried that I will eat your liver??  
-Well probably... if only to take a break for fucking hot dogs!! but you don't have the skills required to do that...  
-You don't know that!!!  
-Yes I do!!

Finally they got home and Antonio said  
-Here we are Lovi ¡Hasta mañana!  
-Bye I'll text you!!  
-What?? Oh right!! I keep forgetting I've got a cellphone  
-Well Don't do that!!! I'm gonna text you until your tiny little brain got it!!  
-Thanks!!!-He said and laughed  
-Bye!!  
-Bye- Lovino said and got into his house only to find his grandfather sitting in a sofa and looking pretty mad  
-Hi nonno  
-Hi???!!! Hi????!!! Is that the only thing you've got to say????!!!  
-Hi there??  
-I can not believe it!!! You disappeared for two days!! I was worried sick!!!  
-Oh come on!! I didn't disappeared I told you I was gonna spend the night with Antonio... I- I mean at Antonio's- Fuck!!!  
-And I got a pretty interesting call from school  
-Oh yeah??  
-Yeah apparently someone missed school on Friday!! Lovi what is happening to you??  
-Please!!!! I hate that fucking place so I decided not to go!!! It's not that big of a deal!!!  
-Not that big of a deal??!!!  
-Exactly!! I'm going to my room- Lovino said and slammed his room's door  
-Is something wrong nonno? Feliciano who got out of his room when he heard all the noise asked  
-I don't know... I think your brother is hanging out with the wrong crowd... I mean what if they're drug dealers? Or smugglers or kidnappers??- Nonno looked at Feliciano's terrified face so he finally calm down- Look at me picturing the worst possible scenario!! My god I'm turning into a paranoid old man!! I'm sure he's fine!! My god when I was his age I was never at school!! I seriously don't know how I graduated!!! Anyway I'm sure everything is alright!! Don't worry son!! Go back to bed!!  
-S-sure- He said went back to his room and dialed his boyfriend number  
-Hi Feli  
-Hi Luddy- he said and sighed  
-Are you alright??- Ludwig asked pretty worried  
-Yes.. well I don't know...  
-What? What do you mean??  
-Luddy Can I ask you a favor??  
-Anything  
-Could you help me follow my brother tomorrow??  
-What???!!! Feli you're joking right??  
-No. I really wanna see what kind of people he's hanging out with. I'm really worried  
Ludwig sighed and said- If he finds out somehow he's gonna hate me even more but...  
-Great!! Luddy come for me in the morning!! You know in case my brother miss school again and goes right to his friends!!!  
-Sure, see you tomorrow and please try and have some sleep  
-Sure thing Luddy See you!!!

Monday morning, Lovino's alarm clock woke him up The damn thing!!! He sighed he didn't want to go to school and you know?? He wouldn't know what they're talking about I mean he missed a lot of classes so... what's another day gonna do? It's not like he was gonna let down his lab partner or his team mates he was alone in EVERYTHING so... fuck it!!!

He didn't put his uniform on but he was careful enough to wear similar color pants and an overcoat, then he quickly ran downstairs and shout  
-Bye!!!  
-What? Lovi aren't you gonna eat breakfast?  
-Not hungry!!- He managed to said before he closed the door  
-Bye we're gonna go too!- Feliciano said luckily Lovino left in such a rush he didn't even noticed Ludwig sitting there  
-What you too?  
-Yeah nonno big day!!!- He replied and they were off. They started following Lovino up. Ludwig was surprisingly good at it!! He kept his distance was really quiet and really blended with the crowd when he needed to. Feliciano was really impressed.

Feliciano and Ludwig kept following Lovino inside an apartment building, Lovino grab his cellphone and dialed.  
-I'm at your front door idiot open up!!  
-No way!!- Ludwig said without thinking causing Lovino to spot them and shout really mad  
-What the fuck???!!! What the hell are you doing here??!! You fucking potato!!! Are you two following me??!!!  
-No- Ludwig said pretty calmed. I mean Feli already knew that he was a rock but he was sweating like a pig and trying hard not to cry and Ludwig was as cool as ice my god he loved him so much!!  
-Oh really?!!- Lovino asked even angrier than before- Then what the fuck are you doing here???  
-I'm here to see my brother and Feli tagged along  
-What???!!!

-Good morning Lovi- Antonio who was half sleep greeted- Oh Hi Ludwig!!!! Gil, guess who is here!!!!  
-W-what??? Are you Gilbert's brother??- Lovino asked pretty shocked  
-So you DO know each other!!!!- Antonio said and laughed  
-It seems so...  
-Hi bro!!!!!!!- Gilbert came out pretty much naked and hugged him  
-Please brother cover yourself- Ludwig said while avoiding looking at Gilbert  
Gilbert looked at Feliciano and then at Lovino  
-What the hell am I seeing double or something???  
-No idiot!! He's my little brother!! Apparently my brother is your brother's boyfriend  
-What???!!!! Oh my god this is SWEET!!!!!! So we're like double family!!!  
-No you fucking idiot!!! Don't say that!!!  
-Why not Lovi?? Antonio said and hugged him so he finally calmed down- come on!!! Let's get inside we've got tons of hot dogs for breakfast!!!!  
-Great!!! Uh??- Feliciano said offering his hand  
-What? Oh I'm so so sorry!!!! I'm Antonio!!!  
-Hi!! I'm Feliciano Lovi's brother and Luddy's boyfriend  
-Pretty small word Huh?- Gilbert said- Now come on let's get in!!!


	8. The painting

They've got into the apartment and Gilbert quickly put his uniform on  
-I'm so happy I finally meet you!!! My little brother talks so much about you but he doesn't upload any pictures!!!  
-I'm so glad too Gil!!! Luddy also talks so much about you...  
-Well, don't believe everything he says!!!- Gilbert said while hitting Ludwig  
-I haven't told him anything that isn't true Gilbert- Ludwig replied pretty serious  
-My god!!! It's hard to believe we're brothers isn't it??  
-Well the world wouldn't be able to handle two of you- Ludwig said  
-You're right it will probably collapse for all the awesomeness!!! Anyway I'm really really sorry but I have to go... if you have told me you and your boyfriend were coming I would have changed my fucking shift!!!! but...  
-That's alright Gil we understand!! We will wait for you here and hang out with your friends!!! If that's OK with you of course- Feliciano said and turned to look at Antonio and Francis  
-Of course it is Feli!!!!- The three of them said at the same time  
-Lovi practically lives here!!!- Gilbert continued  
-Hey!! You should be fucking grateful!! thanks to me you get to take a break from fucking hot dogs you idiot potato!!!  
-Potato??- The three of them asked  
-Yes, he is a potato- Lovino said pointing at Ludwig- so if you're his brother that makes you a fucking potato too!!!  
Gilbert laughed loudly and said- Looks like I'm not the only one with a sibling that doesn't act like me right Feli??

Gilbert went to work and Francis asked  
-So what do you wanna do until Gil comes back?  
-Just do the usual thing you do! Pretend we're not here!!- Feliciano said  
-Are you sure Feli? Our days are usually pretty boring!!!-Antonio asked  
-I'm sure. So what do you do??  
-We hang out outside the building, I paint and Tony keeps me company and sings to make a few a bucks  
-That sounds everything but boring!!! You're pretty bohemian!! Come on let's go!! You know? I kinda paint too!!  
-Really??- Francis asked  
-Yes. He is really good- Ludwig said and Lovino rolled his eyes. Great!! his fucking perfect little brother coming to rub his fucking perfection all over his fucking face. Feliciano laughed and said  
-Of course Luddy is pretty bias! I don't think I'm good...  
-I'll be the one who decides that!!!- Francis said. Soon they were outside and Francis gave Feli a white canvas so he could paint anything he wanted to while he worked on his own pictures. Ludwig was watching Feliciano paint and Lovino was sitting with Antonio pretty much ignoring them.

It was past lunch time so Lovino said  
-I'm fucking hungry let's eat something!!  
-Sure Lovi let's ask your brother and Luddy what do they feel like eating!!- He replied and turned around to see Feliciano who was finishing his painting- My god Feli!!! That's...that's beautiful!!!

Lovino rolled his eyes again, every time his little brother was around he was so fucking perfect everyone pretty much just forgot about him and focused on perfect little Feli, until then it has been... a minor nuisance, it has dammit!! But to see Antonio also falling for it... it was fucking annoying!! More than that they needed to came up with a new word for this level of fucking anger!!!  
-You think so Tony??- Feliciano said and turned back from his painting. He had painted Ludwig, what a surprise, and it was really something  
-Feli this is... I really don't know how to describe it, it's even better than a picture because you captured his soul, his essence- Francis said  
-You're both so nice!!!- Feliciano answered. Lovino just stood up and left. Antonio noticed this and started following him without saying anything to the other three who were immerse discussing Feli's painting.

-Lovi.. Lovi!!! Wait up!!  
-What?!!!- Lovino said without stopping  
-Where are you going??  
-I'm going to buy something to eat you idiot!!!  
-What? Why? I thought...  
-Let me guess- he said finally stopping and facing Antonio- You thought we were gonna ask my brother what HE wanted to eat and then we all have the same thing right?? because we ALL wanna please perfect little Feli don't we?? Well I don't fucking feel like it!!! so I'm gonna eat whatever I want!!- He replied yelling  
-Lovi... what's wrong?- Antonio asked and got closer to him but without touching him  
-Nothing alright? Leave me alone!! Go back to Feli and discuss his fucking art or something!! He also plays the piano!! Actually he was his teacher's fucking favorite student!! So I guess you two will have tons of things to talk about!!!  
Antonio hugged him and asked again  
-Lovi what's wrong?? Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?? I'm really sorry!!  
-It's not you- he said while returning the hug- actually scratch that it is you!! But not only you, is fucking everybody  
-What? What are you talking about?  
-Everyone just falls in love with Feliciano the moment they see him!!! He's so cute, he's so talented, he is so fucking perfect  
-Oh I see! A little sibling rivalry- He said and Lovino broke the hug to look him in the eye  
-No, rivalry will imply that there's some kind of contest where there isn't any. He is just so fucking good at everything and...  
-So are you. You're both different and you're so adorable, funny, talented and amazing in your own way  
-Yeah right!! You should be a motivational speaker!!!  
-But it's all truth Lovi!!! So Feli can paint... so what?? My brother is amazing at football o I'm sorry “soccer”  
Lovino finally chuckled and said- Yeah yeah I get what you meant so?  
-He is really really really amazing and he's also younger than I am!! And we both love to play it!! But let's face it! He's better than me!! And I just accept it and get on with my life... oh and I always make sure to pick him for MY team  
Lovino laughed and said- It's not the same!! You're good in plenty other things  
-Really?? Well Alejandro, my other brother...  
-How many brother's do you have??- Lovino asked  
Antonio got his cross out of his shirt and replied- Catholic family!!  
-Me too and I only have one brother!! Anyway what's with him??  
-He's amazing playing the guitar not only that he also plays the violin and he's really amazing at it!! When I'm with him and he's playing I feel like I'm...  
-Fucking invisible??  
-Kinda...  
-Welcome to the club we should start a support group  
Antonio laughed and continued- But that doesn't mean I don't love them!! Or that I'm not good at other things or even at the same thing!! There are different kinds of good you know?  
-Yes, yes!! Come on let's eat something I'm starving!!- He said, grabbed his hand and started walking again  
-Sure Lovi what do you wanna eat??  
-Any suggestions?  
-I don't know  
-What about pizza?  
-Sounds great!!! What about the others??  
-They can eat fucking hot dogs come on let's go!!


	9. The questions

-Where's my brother? - Feliciano finally asked realizing Lovino wasn't there anymore  
-Don't worry Feli he's with Tony- Francis replied and kept working on his own painting  
-Oh I see... my brother seems to be quite fond of him... I mean Lovi hates hugs!! But when Tony hugged him he actually seemed to enjoy it  
-Is that so?- Francis asked pretty amused, of course he knew where Feli was going but that's no reason not to enjoy this little dance is it?  
-Yes...so they are...  
-Are...- Francis continued teasing  
-You know? Boyfriends?  
-No they're just friends  
-Oh, but wh...  
-Hi there leeches!!!- Gilbert's yells interrupted Feliciano  
-Hi Gil!!  
-What are you doing here?? What about your job??- Ludwig asked as serious as always  
-I've got other poor sucker to cover my shift I'm not gonna leave my little brother and his cute boyfriend alone you know?  
-Alone?? Thanks for that one Gil!!- Francis said pretending to be hurt by what Gilbert's just said  
-Oh come on man!! You know what I meant!! I know you and Tony...Where the hell is Antonio??!!  
Francis was about to answer when he heard  
-Hi Gil!!! I'm so glad you're here early!!!- And saw Antonio and Lovino running towards them  
Gilbert looked him upside down and then got really close, like really really close so Lovino said  
-Hey!!! What the fuck do you think you're doing??  
-You...you cheated!!!- Gilbert said  
-What??!! What the hell do you mea...- Lovino started talking but Gilbert cut him off  
-Admit it Antonio you fucking cheater!!!!!!  
-Yes Gil I admit it... I ate pizza  
-What??? All this drama because we ate some pizza??- Lovino asked and pushed Gilbert away from Antonio  
-WE???? Oh my god the betrayal is even bigger than I thought so all of you...?  
-No Gil! Only Tony and Lovi disappeared, they pretty much ignored us- Francis replied with a smirk  
-Well that's pretty low Antonio you know when my lil bro is here I'm the one who gets to decide what we all gonna eat!!!  
-That makes no fucking sense!! Shouldn't it be the potato... I mean Ludwig the one who get to choose??- Lovino asked  
-What?? No!!  
Antonio laughed and said- Don't get mad Gil!! We still have room for another meal! Don't we Lovi?? And tell you what this one is on me!!  
-Really?- Gilbert asked  
-Really  
-In that case... I feel like Chinese  
-That's sounds wonderful Gil!!- Feliciano said  
Lovino grabbed Antonio by the arm and said  
-That's not fucking fair!!  
-I know Lovi but Gil only has one rule, I thought we had until dinner but... anyway we're going to this cute Chinese place you're gonna love it Lovi I swear!!  
-Fine but if you insist on humor him at least let me give you the money  
-No way Lovi My treat!!  
-Don't be an idiot there's 6 of us!!! And your fucking friends eat like they have been on a deserted island for months!!- He said took his wallet and gave him a 100 dollar bill, Antonio closed Lovino's hand with the bill sitll on it and said  
-Please Lovi let me do it- And kissed him in the cheek Lovino turned around pretty aware that he had blushed what he didn't know what that his brother watched everything.

They went to a cute little Chinese restaurant and like Lovino said they ate like there was no tomorrow, Antonio left to pay the bill and Lovino went with him Feliciano was about to follow them when his phone rang.  
-Hi nonno!!  
-Hi?? Hi?? My god!!! What is happening to you two??!! Feli did you miss school?? How could you?? What's going on???- His grandfather asked pretty worried and Feliciano just laughed and stood up to talk privately  
-Don't worry nonno actually Luddy and I kinda followed Lovi...  
-What???!!! And what happened?  
-You're not gonna believe it!! Apparently Lovi is actually friends with Luddy's brother and HIS friends, there's no need to worry they're the nicest kids around!!!  
-Really? Well I'm so relieved... but you should have told me!!!  
-I know nonno I'm sorry!  
-So do you want me to go and pick you up?  
-No nonno there's no need to do that! we'll be home in no time promise!  
-Fine...

Feliciano hang up and went back with the others  
-Your grandfather?- Ludwig asked  
-Yeah I think we need to get going. Thanks a lot you guys it was so nice meeting you!!!  
-You two Feli!!!- Gilbert and Francis replied  
-Fratello!!- Feliciano called Lovino who was in a corner talking to Antonio  
-What?  
-We're going home  
-Congratulations- he said and turned back  
-Aren't you gonna come with us??  
-No. I'll go later you go ahead  
-Awww you're leaving??- Antonio who was behind Lovino asked  
-Yes Tony!! We kinda have to... but I'm really sorry I didn't got the chance to know you better  
Antonio laughed and said  
-Next time!!  
-But would you mind a quick questionnaire??- Feliciano asked  
-Not at all Feli shoot!  
-Great!!  
-Where are you from?  
-Spain  
-Do you have any siblings?  
-5  
-Wow!! And finally do you have a girlfriend?  
-No  
-Boyfriend?  
-No  
-Crush??  
-Would you stop it!!! What is this the Spanish inquisition?? my god!!! - Lovino interrupted  
-You're right I'm sorry!! Let's go Luddy see you later guys!!  
-Bye Feli!!

Feliciano and Ludwig took a cab home and Ludwig asked  
-So are you still worried??  
-Of course not!! Who would have thought it?? Right?? It's destiny Luddy!! All of us are destined to become family!!  
Ludwig blushed so Feliciano continued- there's only one thing that's worries me...  
-What?  
-It's pretty obvious that my brother likes Tony!! So why aren't they... you know a couple?? I thought that maybe Tony had a boyfriend but...  
-Oh I see, that's the reason for all that questions  
-Yes. I just hope he won't break his heart. You know? When the person you like doesn't like you back because he's in a relationship that's alright but when he doesn't like you back just because... well that's pretty harsh  
-How would you know?  
-I actually thought that was the case with you!!  
-What??  
-Well at first you were kinda distant and didn't want any hugs or kisses...- he said with a smirk watching Ludwig getting more and more red till Feliciano finally laughed- so when you asked me to be your boyfriend it was a big surprise!!!  
-Well I...  
-I know- he said and kissed him


	10. The drop out

They were walking back to the apartment and Lovino asked Antonio  
-Can I ask you a question?  
-Sure!  
-Why doesn't Gilbert live with the potato?- Antonio laughed and said  
-You mean Ludwig? Well Gil is kind of the family's black sheep... actually we all are!!! We're a bunch of drop outs who decided to get together and live life the best way we know how!!- Lovino just looked at him amazed so Antonio chuckled- that sounded corny didn't it?  
-Not at all!! I think it's great!! I get what you're saying!! Living life in your own terms... being free  
-Exactly!

Antonio got Lovino home and next day he actually came down for breakfast  
-Good morning everyone!!!!!!  
-Good morning fratello!! Someone is really happy today- Feliciano answered with a smile  
-That's right! I'm so glad to see you smiling again!! But why aren't you wearing your uniform??- His grandfather asked  
-That's what I wanted to talk you about!!! I'm dropping out of school!!!- Lovino said happily  
-What??!!! You're kidding right??  
-Not at all, I made the decision yesterday!!  
-Son you CAN'T and you WON'T!!! You're gonna stay in high school and get a diploma!!- His grandfather yelled, he was getting really mad  
-This is not your fucking decision OK? It's MY life and I'm the one who gets to decide what to do with it!!!  
-Son are you listening to yourself?? Why are you doing this??  
-I hate that fucking place and everyone there hates me too, it makes no fucking sense going there to be miserable!!! So I'm just gonna drop out  
-No you won't. Listen if you're not happy let's find you another school alright? But you are gonna get a diploma- His grandfather said trying his best to stay calm  
-NO I WON'T and you can't make me  
-Wanna bet??!!!- His grandfather finally lose it and it was pretty clear he was mad as hell- If you say goodbye to school you're also saying good bye to your credit cards, bank account and cellphone!!!  
-Fine!!!- Lovino got his wallet out and throw his cards and cellphone at his grandfather making him even more mad  
-That's it!! I'm sick of you behaving like a spoiled brat you're gonna go upstairs put your fucking uniform on and go to school!! And you wanna know why you're gonna do that?? Because as long as you live under my room you're gonna do as I say!!! NOW DO IT!!!  
-Then I'm out of here!!! Good bye!!- He said and he was off. Feliciano couldn't believe it, this was the first time he actually saw his grandfather this upset, he didn't know what to do, he only knew he wanted to cry so that's what he did.

 

-Hi Lovi nice to see you!!!- Antonio said noticing Lovino standing next to him  
-Could we go somewhere else?? I've gotta talk to you  
-Sure... is something wrong?- Antonio asked noticing Lovino's red eyes, it was pretty obvious he had been crying  
-It's... nothing... come on let's go  
-Sure let's go inside the apartment. Be right back Franny!!!- He said to Francis who only waved what was going on? It was a shame now he was the only one of the group who didn't have a cellphone!!

They've got inside Antonio's room Lovino sat on the bed and he asked again  
-Lovi is something wrong?  
-I... left home  
-What? You ran away??!!!  
-No I didn't run away!!! I just left that fucking place!!! Anyway... I need a place to stay in and here...- He said and gave Antonio some bills it should have been like 500 dollars- That's all I have, my grandfather cut me out. So could I stay here? Please?  
-But of course you can Lovi!!!- Antonio said give him his money back and hugged him. Lovino didn't break the hug and started to cry- But could you tell me what happen?  
He finally broke the hug and wiped his tears  
-Nothing it's just that nonno didn't like the fact that I dropped out of school  
-What??!!! Did you drop out of school?? But why??? ¡¡Ay por Dios!! Was this because of the conversation we had yesterday???!!! Lovi I didn't mean to!!! Our life can be pretty awful you've seen it yourself!!! We eat nothing but hot dogs and...  
-Please!!!!!!! Don't give yourself that much credit you idiot!!! Have you already forgotten how we fucking met??? I fucking HATE that place and the feeling is mutual so it's the best thing to do!!!  
-I see... Have you talked to your grandfather?  
-He won't listen  
-Oh Lovi I'm so sorry... I know!!  
-What?  
-I know how I'm gonna cheer you up!! Even if it's just a little bit  
-How?  
-From now on this is your room!! I'll sleep on the couch...  
-What?!!! No!!! How's that gonna cheer me up?!!!  
-Isn't that a good thing?? This way you'll have your privacy and...

My god he was beyond clueless!!! Lovino finally had enough so he grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, a pretty long kiss

-What was that?- Antonio asked  
-You really are the king of idiots!!! Oh my god how anyone can be so fucking clueless???!!! I like you OK??!!!  
-Oh....  
-I see...  
-What?  
-You don't like me back, your reaction pretty much spelled it  
-What??!!! No!!! Of course I like you!! But you know... I'm in shock this came out of the blue and...  
-Out of the blue???!!! Oh my god!!! Why do you think I come back every single day?? Why do you think I hang out with your idiot friends?? Why do you thi- Antonio shut him up with a kiss and this time it was even longer than before.  
-I'm so sorry, you're right I'm the king of idiots...  
-I'm always right- Lovino replied and Antonio chuckled- so what do you wanna do?  
-I don't know... do you wanna go back with Franny??  
-NO!!! I meant what do you wanna doooooooooooo....you really are the king of idiots!!! Do I have to spell everything to you??  
-Oh...Oh!! Are you sure??  
-Pretty sure


	11. The runaway

Francis' mind was starting to dream about the possible scenarios. Lovino and Antonio have been gone for hours now, I mean if it were him... but the matter of the fact was that it wasn't him and Antonio didn't even know Lovino liked him so... better to check, he placed his canvas and his paintings in a safe place and went up to their apartment.

-Tony?- He said while getting in, he heard some noises like a “please don't stop!” and “Oh my god Antonio!” So he smiled and left. He returned to his painting and after a while he saw someone running to him was it..??  
-Hi Gil!!! What are you doing here so early??  
-No time to explain Franny!!! Is Lovino here??  
-He sure is!! He's in the apartment with Antonio  
-Great!!!-He said and started walking towards the stairs but Francis stopped him  
-You don't want to go there  
-What??!!! Listen my brother called, apparently his boyfriend is crying his eyes out because his brother ran away and he made me promise I'll take him home  
-I'm not going anywhere- Gilbert turned around and saw Lovino coming down the stairs with Antonio behind him-And you can't make me  
-Listen Lovi your family is pretty worried about you, I think is the best thing to do...  
-And I think it's not of your fucking business!!!  
-It is if you're planning on staying here!!!  
-Listen Gil I realize we're putting you in a pretty awkward situation... with your brother and all so we're gonna look for another place OK?- Antonio said, and Lovino just kept looking at him he was willing to leave his apartment and probably his friends for him??, my god!! was he the perfect fucking boyfriend? or what?  
-What?!!! We??!!- Gilbert asked  
-That's right Antonio is my boyfriend- Lovino replied, this was news for Antonio as well but he wasn't gonna say anything  
-What??!! When did this...??  
-That doesn't matter Gil, the thing is that we understand so I better start packing...  
-What?? No!!! Antonio wait...!!- Gilbert was interrupted by his cellphone so he sighed and answered it-Hi... yes he is here..., Well I..., Know what?? From now on I'm like fucking Switzerland!!!! Yeah you heard me right!!! From now I'm neutral I'm not gonna help you and I'm not gonna help him!! you two solve your own problems!!! You know where I live so if you want to take him home you can come here and do it yourself!!!- He said and hang up  
-What?!! Gil you didn't have to...-Antonio started talking but Lovino cut him off  
-Does that mean I can stay here??  
-Yeah...  
-That's great Gil thank you very much!!!!- Antonio said and hugged him- but doesn't that count as helping him???  
-Don't push it Toño OK???  
-OK... you're a great friend Gil...  
-I know I'm fucking awesome and you should know you're a lucky SOB for having me, now let's go upstairs I already got someone to cover my shift so... Let's pig out and watch some bad movies!!!  
-Great!!!!- Francis and Antonio yelled at the same time

Lovino's grandfather now wasn't mad anymore he was worried and he didn't know what to do, so he went to Feliciano and Lov... Feli's school and asked to talk to the counselor  
-So that's the situation... What should I do?  
-Let him do it!!- The short man with glasses answered  
-What??!!! Are you kidding me?? Do you want me to look the other way while my grandson...-  
-Yes I do. Listen here Mr. Vargas this is just a phase... once he realize life on his own is not the way he pictured it would be, he'll go back home  
-Oh... are you sure?  
-Pretty sure all you have to do is tell him, 'I'm gonna let you make your own mistakes and once you're ready to recognize the fact that this indeed was a mistake you're welcome back home' is better not to ask for an apology...  
-OK I'll do that but, how long?  
-Excuse me?  
-How long is it gonna take for him...  
-A week or two  
-That's a lot of time...  
-No it isn't!!! Once he's back home he will be back in school and behaving better than he did before. This is actually a good thing. You'll see!!

Nonno left the counselor's office and since it was the end of the school day he and Feliciano (and Ludwig of course) went home.

-Mr. Vargas do you want me to go get Lovino??- Ludwig asked while they were on the car  
-Thanks a lot son!! But there's no need!!  
-What???!! Nonno what are you talking about??-Feliciano asked  
-The counselor says the best thing to do is let him stay there for a week or maybe two till he realize he made a mistake and come back home!!- Feliciano didn't answer, he wasn't sure about this plan, his brother was pretty hot headed...- but could you do me a favor and send him a message??- Nonno asked Ludwig  
-Of course sir!!

Lovino was watching bad movies and eating hot dogs that for some reason tasted like heaven when Gilbert's phone rang  
-Bro I already told you... I see... I think I can do that... wait, Wait! slow down let me write it down... did he got this out of a book or something??... Fine...see you!!!  
-What???- Lovino asked  
-Well your grandfather sent you a message it says- Gilbert said while reading the piece of paper on which he wrote the message- , quote “I'm gonna let you make your own mistakes and once you're ready to recognize the fact that this indeed was a mistake you're welcome back home” end of quote  
-Oh... he probably did get that out of a book, and what does he mean by “mistake”...??  
-Cariño perhaps you should try and talk to him I mean at least he's trying!! The message Gilbert's dad sent him wasn't as nice  
-I would say that Toño!!! “I only have one son...”-Gilbert said and laughed loudly  
-You're right but I'm gonna wait a little bit you know so both of us can calm down  
-That's a great idea mi cielo!!  
After a couple of hours Lovino said,  
-I'm tired I'm going to bed are you coming too?  
-In a minute I actually wanna see how this turn...sure!!!- He said noticing Lovino's face that was practically yelling he wasn't planning on sleeping and he better got up and went with him.  
-Good night lovebirds!!!- Francis said  
-Good night little runaway-Gilbert seconded  
-Good night you fucking morons!!!- Lovino replied


	12. The meeting

It had been a week since Lovino got there, and since Antonio wouldn't take his money he gave it to Gilbert who gladly accepted it. Life there wasn't bad at all, actually it was pretty good he was with his boyfriend all day long and he didn't mind the other two idiots. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that now Antonio was the one paying for everything he bought him some clothes (he should have thought of that when he left home) some food when he noticed he was getting fed up with hot dogs and some other stuff... What to do? He needed money... 

-Can I borrow your phone?- Lovino who was sitting in the sidewalk listening to Antonio play asked  
-Sure!! Here you go  
-Thanks

After a while Lovino yelled  
-Yes! Yes! Yes!!!! I did it!!!  
-What Lovi?- Antonio asked  
-I got us an interview!!!  
-That's great!!! Wait US??  
-Yes now come on!!! I told the owner we were gonna be there in like a half an hour!!  
-But Lovi I already have a job!! Well kinda...  
-Don't worry you idiot!! It's a singing gig so take your stupid guitar!!  
-What?? But....  
-No buts!! Come on!!!- Lovino said and dragged Antonio to the interview while Francis looked confused (and amused)

They finally got to a place of Cuban music and dancing... at least that what it said in the job description  
-Hi!! May I help you- A brown girl with pony tails asked  
-Yes we're here for the job  
-Oh sure!!! The owner is right there!! I'll show you to his office!!  
-Thank you

-Come on in!!! A tall guy with dreadlocks in a small office told them- Now, I assume you're here for the singer position but you...  
-I'm here for the waiter position  
-Oh I see do you have any experience?  
-No, not even a little but before you make your decision let me tell you we're a package deal if you want him to work here then you're gonna have to hire me!!!- Antonio smiled, his cute little boyfriend was pretty resourceful.  
-Really??- the owner asked rather amused- then I hope you are pretty good.. ¡cántame algo en español! (sing something in Spanish)  
-C-claro (sure)  
What to sing? What to sing?? Oh yes

Te negaré tres veces antes de que llegue el alba  
me fundiré en la noche donde me aguarda la nada  
me perdere en la angustia de buscarme y no encontrarme  
te encontraré en la luz que se me esconde tras el alma...

-¿Pablo Milanés?- The guy asked  
-Yeah  
-Let me guess you picked him because he's Cuban right?  
-Well yes...  
-I must admit that's a good choice...-the guy sighed and say- fine... you're hired both of you  
-Really??!!! Thanks!!!- Lovino said  
-Michelle will give you your uniform and will teach you the basics of your work...  
-Lovino  
-Lovino and since you don't have any experience I hope you're willing to work hard  
-Yes sir! Really hard!!!  
-Y tú... (and you)...- he said turning to Antonio  
-Antonio  
\- Antonio puedes venir con tu ropa normal ah y ¡felicidades por tener un amigo tan hábil! (you can come to work wearing your regular clothes oh and... congratulations on having such a resourceful friend!!)  
-Gracias señor no se arrepentirá se lo juro (Thanks sir you won't regret it I swear)  
-Eso espero... (I hope so...)

Being a waiter wasn't his dream job but at least he was with Antonio, Michelle (the other waitress) was pretty nice and sometimes he even got to take food home so... all things considered his life was pretty great!!!

At his home nonno dialed the school counselor number  
-Hi  
-Hi Mr. Vargas what can I do for you??  
-Well I did what you said and there has been two weeks and...  
-You haven't heard from your grandson???  
-Not exactly his brother talks a lot with him over the phone and I know he's fine but you know he hasn't come home yet...  
-I see... teenagers can be pretty proud so why don't you call him?  
-OK and tell him to come home???  
-No!!! Just be friendly and open to conversation after a while he will tell you he wants to go back home and you'll say yes, remember no recriminations just yes  
-Alright thank you very much!!!

Nonno had been thinking about what he was going to say for hours till he finally called Feliciano  
-What is it nonno?  
-Son could you give me your brother's boyfriend cellphone number??  
-Sure... you wanna talk with Tony?? Please don't yell at him!! He had nothing to do...  
-Of course not!!! I wanna talk to your brother and since his cellphone is here...  
-That's great nonno are you gonna ask him to come back??  
-No, I'm just gonna give him the opportunity to say he wants to come back...  
My god!! There was no wonder his brother was so stubborn!! Sometimes his grandfather was... let's just say there was no doubt they were family  
-Tony?- Feliciano asked  
-Hi Feli!! Do you want to talk with Lovi??  
-Well... actually nonno is the one who wants to talk to him  
-That's great!!! Lovi your grandfather wants to talk to you!!

Antonio gave his phone to Lovino and Feliciano gave his to his grandfather

-Hello?  
-Hi son!!!  
-Hi nonno, How have you being?  
-We're just fine!!! Amazing actually I just bought a new giant TV and I planning on buying a new car!!!  
-That's great nonno!!  
-So how have you being??  
-Great!!  
-Really?? How's everything with your boyfriend??  
-Everything is going great nonno!! And... I'm really sorry but I have to go we gotta go to work and...  
-What??!!! You have a job??  
-Yes! we both do so I'll call you later alright??  
-S-sure  
-Ciao!!!!

-That idiot counselor!!!!!- Nonno yelled scaring Feliciano up and dialed the school counselor number from his own phone

 

-Hi Mr Vargas How's everything going??  
-Oh fine... I just called to let you know YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON!!!- Again his brother and his grandfather were more alike than they would admit  
-What? Mr. Vargas please breath, calm down and tell me why are you so upset  
-Fine!!! You told me to let my grandson leave and that he would come home in about two weeks time!! But it turns out he has found a boyfriend and a job!!!  
-He has?? Well in that case I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a little more or maybe face the fact that school isn't for Lovino, I mean it's not for everybody you know?? And if he's doing fine...  
-What???!!!! Listen to me you fucking idiot- Nonno was as mad as ever so Feliciano grabbed his arm and looked at him with a terrified face when nonno noticed this he calmed down and just hang up.

-Nonno why don't you talk to Lovi?? You know sit down and have a calm, civilized conversation  
-You think he's gonna agree to that??  
-I guarantee he will, but not here some place neutral

 

He called his brother and they agree to meet at his job, on his free day of course and nonno insisted that Antonio were there as well. They were sitting there waiting and Antonio was pretty nervous Lovino has never looked him like that  
-What's with you?- He asked with a chuckle  
-Well I'm pretty nervous... I'm quite sure your grandfather hates me  
-What???!! Where did you get that idea from??!!  
-Well I'm kind of the one who cause his little cute grandson to left home so...  
-I'm gonna repeat this one more time IT WASN'T YOU alright??!!! There were lots of things you fucking moron!!!  
Antonio laughed, his boyfriend was cute as hell.  
-Hi!!- His grandfather greeted  
-Hi nonno  
-Hi Mr. Vargas  
-Hi Kids!! Come on let's sit down!! so you both work here???  
-That's right today's Lovi free day but I gotta go up stage in a few minutes I don't have any free days!!!  
-But you work less hours idiot!!!  
-That's right!! your hours are so much better!!! Well they would be... if you didn't stay after your shift to help Lovi and me out- Michelle said  
-Hi Michelle!!- Lovino and Antonio greeted  
-Nonno this is Michelle my coworker  
-And friend!!!-Michelle said while hugging Lovino  
-That's great!! Nice to meet you dear I'm Lovino's grandfather  
-Nice to meet you!! Can I take your order??  
-Sure we'll have moros con cristianos the three of us You're gonna love it nonno I swear!!- Lovino said  
-Great!! Is that all?  
-And a cuba libre please- Nonno added  
-Amazing!! Be right back!!  
-So how have you been?- Nonno asked  
-Amazing!!!  
-I see... son I need to talk to you..  
-Antonio!!!- They heard the owner yelling to Antonio to go upstage and start singing  
-Oops!! Sorry gotta go!! I'll be back after a couple of songs

He started singing and after a while Lovino said  
-So what do you want to talk about??  
-Son I get that you hated your old school but I still think a high school diploma is pretty much a necessity and...  
-I already told you NO!  
-Please hear me out. What about home school??  
-What??- Lovino asked he wasn't gonna denied it, that proposal did got his attention  
-Yes home school!! What do you think??  
-It does sound right but I... I kinda live and work with my boyfriend and...  
-He can come too!!!  
-What??  
-Well he's a high school drop out isn't he??  
-Yes he and his idiot friends...  
-That's great you can all study and got your equivalence diploma together!!  
-I don't know...  
-Are you worried about your job?? If you come back home you'll get your credit cards back so you won't need it!!  
-Let me think about it OK??

Antonio took a break and went back to the table  
-I'm so sorry  
-That's alright son... so Lovi why don't you ask him??  
-W-what?  
-What does he think about home school??  
-Home school???- Antonio replied with a huge smile- I think that's a brilliant idea!!!  
-Isn't it son?? A high school diploma is very important Don't you think so??  
-Of course I do!!!  
-Fine then, so you and Lovi are on board we just need to ask your other two friends!!! Would you excuse me? I need to call the teacher who is helping me to get everything ready and let him know there's four of you!!- He said and stood up  
-What?? four...? What..???- Antonio said pretty confused  
-You just accept to be home schooled you idiot, and you dragged me with you too  
-What???!!! How did I... I'm gonna talk to your grandfather- He stood up but Lovino grabbed his arm  
-That's alright, I mean it won't do any harm...  
-Everything's set- Nonno said while sitting down again  
Lovino sighed and said- Alright we're in but I'm not gonna quit my job I just gonna ask Carlos... Mr Camacho to reduce my hours, I'm not gonna go back home, but I supposed I could sleep there once in a while...  
-That's great!!  
-If- Lovino interrupted- you have no problem with Antonio staying in my bedroom as well  
-Not at all son!!! But you should ask HIM first- His grandfather replied while laughing so Lovino turned around and saw his boyfriend as red as a tomato


	13. The End

-You did what???!! -Gilbert yelled  
-But Tony I don't want to...- Francis seconded-Schools are prisons for the mind  
-Oh come on you guys!!! Gil you're the best one at math and physics and chemistry... pretty much all the exact sciences  
-I fucking know that Toño!!! But...  
-But you got suspended because the teachers hated your attitude, and you missed class quite a lot but... here is different you can go at your own pace so you won't get bored!!! Please Gil at least give it a try... and Franny come on!! You were the best one in English...  
-And French... - Francis sighed and said- Alright Tony we're in but you owe us big time!!!  
-Don't talk for me!!!- Gilbert said  
-Gil pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!!- Antonio begged with his best kicked puppy face  
-Fine Toño I'm in too...  
-Great!!!!!!!!- Antonio said and hugged them – I'm gonna text Mr. Vargas right now!!!

 

A year and 4 equivalence diplomas later...  
-Hi Lovi!!!!!!!!!!- Nonno and Feliciano greeted him, the potato just said a mute Hi  
-Hi. I'm going for Michelle so she will waiter you  
-Oh come on fratello!! Since we can't talk to you we decided to visit you at work!- Feliciano said  
-That's because I'm busy as hell!!! You know with college and all...  
-You know son you can always go back...  
-I'm not going home- Lovino cut his grandfather off- things aren't perfect... but they're quite alright, I'm studying on line, living and working with my boyfriend... and since the blond idiot is in France we got more privacy  
-Yeah I know!!- Nonno said- no need to thank me!!  
-What?  
-Well yeah!!! Everyone benefited from my home school idea I heard Luddy's brother got promoted!!  
-Yes he's the manager now...- Ludwig said  
-Well HE benefited from it and I guess me too, but Antonio and the French bastard...  
-They will you'll see son!!  
-Anyway if you're not gonna order...  
-Sorry sorry!!

 

The end


End file.
